Dancin' Queen
by Londish
Summary: Ela não querias estar ali, mas Ino conseguira convence-la com o olhar mais infalível que a a história da humanidade vira: o olhar de cachorrinho! Mas, que mal faria estar ali, num bar onde passava músicas dos anos 70? .::NaruHina::.


A rapariga loira encaracolava os próprios cabelos com os dedos, olhando para a pista de dança. O ambiente estava mesmo muito morto. E, quando ela dizia que estava morto, estava mesmo! Aquilo era um bar, por amor de Deus! Não devia estar tão calmo. Suspirou pesarosamente, baixando a cabeça, num acto dramático de desespero.

- Vá lá, Ino, isto não está assim tão mau.

Tentando 'acalmar' a loira, uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos-escuros deu pequenas palmadinhas nas costas dela. Ino, por sua vez, levantou a cabeça e fixou os olhos azuis-claros na rapariga. Conseguia-se perceber perfeitamente a aura maléfica que pairava sobre a loira.

- Tenten, isto está péssimo! Não é assim que um bar deve ser! – Ino levantou os braços em protesto. – Além disso, não estão cá rapazes nenhuns de jeito. E é sexta-feira! O que é que eles estão a fazer? _Tricot_?

- C-calma…estás mesmo a passar uma imagem de miúda desesperada, rapariga. – A morena, numa tentativa falhada tentou acalmar a amiga. – São só onze da noite. Eles devem estar aí, mesmo a rebentar.

- Eu espero que tenhas razão! – Ino levantou o braço e chamou o empregado. – Entretanto, sempre me posso divertir com o empregado. Ele não é nada de se deitar fora, não achas? – Deu um sorriso matreiro, daqueles que só ela dá.

Tenten suspirou. A amiga não tinha remédio. Passou a mão pela testa, ao ver o empregado a aproximar-se.

- O que vão desejar? – Perguntou o jovem rapaz. Devia ter mais ao menos a idade delas, uns dezassete ou dezoito anos.

- Hm…eu vou querer um _Sex on the Beach_ e o teu número de telefone. – Piscou-lhe o olho, ao que o rapaz, assustadoramente, respondeu com o mesmo gesto. – E tu, Tenten?

- Eu quero apenas uma _Margarita_. Hinata? – Tenten olhou para a amiga, a mais calada do grupo.

- E-eu só que-quero uma cola com li-limão, por favor…

- Muito bem. Trago já os vossos pedidos. – E nisto, o empregado desapareceu.

Hinata era a mais calada das três. Para dizer a verdade, nunca gostara muito daquele tipo de lugares. Era muita confusão e muita gente, para a mente dela. Só fora hoje porque Ino aplicou-lhe o golpe mais fatal que alguma vez tivera o azar de enfrentar: os olhos de cachorrinho! Exacto! É o pior ataque que alguém pode usar contra ela e as amigas sabiam disso!

Ela era a mais baixa das três, medindo apenas os seus metro e sessenta. Mas, alguns diziam que, era a mais bonita das três. Como nunca fora de sair à noite, sobretudo a uma sexta-feira, que ocuparia a estudar, usava apenas umas calças de ganga justas, uma camisola de manga comprida roxa, com um casaco cinzento quentinho e uns ténis vulgares. O cabelo liso caia-lhe pelas costas, com a franja a tapar, ligeiramente, os olhos únicos. De um violeta acinzentado único. Desde que entrara naquele bar, que tinha os olhos pregados ao chão.

O empregado voltou com as bebidas, e com o número de telefone, sendo logo dispensado pela loira. Ao contrário de Hinata, as amigas estavam melhor vestidas. Ino trajava um vestido atrevido (sinceramente, aquilo era mais um cinto do que propriamente um vestido!) azul, que contrastava com os seus olhos. E, Tenten, usava uns calções e uma túnica creme. Simples, mas bonitas.

- É esta noite que arranjamos um par para a Hinata! – A morena suou tão entusiasmada com a ideia que Hinata se afundou um pouco no assento. – Não sairemos daqui até que a ponhamos a dançar com jeitoso!

- É isso mesmo, Tenten! – Ino pegou no copo e levantou-o alto.

- À nossa! – Tenten fez o mesmo que a loira e brindaram as duas.

Hinata afundou-se cada vez mais no assento. Talvez, se ela fosse a gatinhar por baixo da mesa ninguém daria pela falta dela. Falar ou não falar com ela seria a mesma coisa. Era isso! Já tinha um plano construído. Quando as amigas estivessem distraídas iria escapulir-se até à entrada e correr para casa e, no dia seguinte, diria que se sentiu mal. Não havia nada mais perfeito! Pegou na cola com limão e deu um grande gole. Má ideia. Congelou o cérebro por alguns momentos, até voltar a terra.

- Então, Ino, como é que vão as coisas com o Chouji? – A morena, com os dois totós no cimo da cabeça, olhou para a loira, com um olhar muito interessado.

- Vão bem. Não sei porque é que perguntas. – Ino bebeu um pequeno da sua bebida.

- Pois, tens razão. Para quê pedir o número de telefone de um estranho, num bar, se tenho o namorado em casa, não é? Que cabeça a minha.

- As coisas vão bem, Tenten. Nós estamos a tentar não nos sufocarmos um ao outro, percebes? – A loirinha olhou para a amiga. – E, além disso, ele deve estar ocupado a descobrir novas receitas, por isso, não o convidei.

- Que namorada tão atenciosa. – A ironia pesou naquela sentença. – Cá para mim, ele é que não quis vir.

- E porque iria ele fazer isso? – Ino levantou um pouco a voz, o suficiente para chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam nas mesas ao lado. Baixou-a novamente, para o tom de voz normal. – Nós confiamos um no outro, ele não me iria mentir!

- Oh, a sério? – Tenten fez o olhar. Aquele olhar de que Ino sempre tivera receio. O olhar de quem sabe mais do que ela, em termos de fofoquices.

- O que é que tu sabes que eu não sei, Tenten?

Hinata viu ali a sua oportunidade para fugir. Tenten começara a enfurecer Ino. A loira, por sua vez, iria começar a picar Tenten por causa do seu primo, Neji. Iriam ficar horas naquilo! Começou a afundar-se, lentamente, até só se ver do nariz para cima. Deu uma última olhadela às amigas, para confirmar se iriam continuar com a conversa e não reparar que ela não estava ali. Positivo. Elas não tinham reparado! Hinata, estava agora de gatas no chão. Gatinhou até à entrada do bar. Felizmente, não era muito longe da mesa onde estavam. Mais uns metros e estaria livre! Já sentia o cheiro da liberdade!

'_Liberdade e ar fresco!'_, pensou ela.

Olhou por cima do ombro, como um olhar de despedida, mas, mais para verificar o estado das coisas. Não tardaria, Ino e Tenten, iriam entrar numa etapa de luta na lama. Isto é tudo culpa das hormonas que se soltam na adolescência. Suspirou. Voltou a olhar para frente, mais concretamente, para o chão. Mas, para surpresa dela, quando ia a dar mais um 'passo' deu com um par de ténis _All Star_ cor de laranja florescentes.

'_Oh, não! Abortar, abortar missão!'_, tinha de deixar de ver tantos filmes de acção.

- Ah…estás bem? Perdeste alguma coisa?

Hinata olhou para cima e corou, brutamente.

Olhos azuis, como o oceano, como o céu, miravam-na. O cabelo despenteado e espetado em todas as direcções, da cor do sol. Três riscas em cada bochecha, davam-lhe um ar quase _malandro_. A rapariga nunca fora de grandes falas, mas este rapaz de certeza que acabara com as chances de ela voltar a falar normalmente.

- Estás a ouvir? – Ele agachou-se à frente dela e acenou a mão à frente da cara dela.

- E-e-eu…

- Muito bem, _dobe_. Mal entrámos e já estás a pisar as raparigas.

Ao lado do rapaz loiro, estava outro rapaz. Não? A sério? Aquele era o tipo de rapaz que faria com que todas as raparigas de uma escola de apaixonassem por ele. Alto, com a pele clara, quase tinta de parede, os cabelos negros despenteados e os olhos negros…difícil era a rapariga que não caísse por ele.

- Hey, eu não fiz nada, ouviste? – O loiro olhou para o rapaz, por momentos, até se virar para Hinata e lhe estender a mão. – Anda lá. Eu ajudo-te a levantar do chão.

A rapariga não cria acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Um rapaz tinha falado com ela…melhor, um rapaz tinha-lhe oferecido ajuda! Devia estar alguém para morrer. Hesitou, a princípio, mas, depois, aceitou a mão do jovem rapaz e levantou-se. A mão fina dela, ao tocar na dele, arrepiou-se de imediato. Ele também deve ter sentido algum arrepio porque logo se afastaram as mãos.

- Estás bem? – Voltou-lhe a perguntar.

Hinata não lhe conseguia responder. Estava demasiado encantada com ele. A pele morena dele, os olhos dele…ele era lindo.

- Naruto, assustaste-a tanto que ela já nem falar consegue! Bom trabalho, _dobe_. – O moreno deu das mesmas palmadinhas que Tenten dera a Ino, mas só que estas tinham mais força.

- Oh, cala-te! Tu é que tens um penteado que mais parece um rabo de um pato e eu é que assusto as pessoas! Poupa-me, Sasuke. – Naruto olhou para o amigo, pelos vistos, com o nome de Sasuke. – Eu já tive um mau dia, não preciso que o piores mais.

- Como queiras.

Sasuke entrou no bar, com as mãos nos bolsos, camisa branca com alguns botões abertos e as calças de ganga desgastadas. Isto fez com que as raparigas presentes, não muitas, mas enfim, criassem uma total algazarra em volta dele.

- Desculpa a atitude dele. Já não é defeito é mesmo feitio. – O loiro passou a mão pela nunca, nervosamente, sorrindo. – Eu volto a perguntar: estás bem?

A menina olhou para ele, um pouco nervosa e assustada. Não sabia o que responder. Quer dizer, saber até sabia, aquilo que não sabia era mesmo articular uma palavra. Respirou fundo e acalmou-se. Ele, não esperando uma resposta, olhou um pouco para o chão, já se preparando para falar.

- S-s-sim, eu e-estou bem…

Naruto olhou para a rapariga à sua frente. A voz dela parecia transmitir uma fragilidade tal…foi aí que encontrou os olhos dela. Os magníficos olhos dela. E, pela primeira vez, na vida dele, não sabia o que dizer. Passaram alguns momentos a olhar um para o outro, tentando compreender o que cada um estava a pensar. Mas, esse momento, foi interrompido pelos gritos histéricos de Ino.

- Hinata! O que é que estás a fazer? – Perguntou a loira, já se aproximando e pronta para agarrar a amiga pelo braço.

- Ah…e-eu…b-bem, e-eu…

- Ela não se estava a sentir muito bem. Ela ia apanhar ar, mas, entretanto esbarrei com ela. – Naruto olhou para Hinata, surpresa. – Eu ia acompanhá-la. Se ela não se importasse, claro.

Mais uma vez, ela não sabia o que dizer. Só mesmo Ino para fazer o que fez.

- Claro que ela não se importa! Não é, Hinata? – Sendo a boa amiga que era, Ino, empurrou Hinata para a saída, empurrando igualmente Naruto, atrás dela.

Agora, encontravam-se os dois do lado de fora do ar, numa noite fria de Fevereiro.

- A tua amiga é cheia de energia, não é? – Ele soltou uma pequena gargalhada, fazendo com o que o vapor se tornasse visível.

- É, ela é a-assim m-mesmo. – Hinata sorriu, timidamente.

- Nem me apresentei, desculpa. – Ele estendeu a mão na direcção dela. – Naruto Uzumaki, muito gosto em conhecer-te…

- Hinata Hy-Hyuuga. – Sorriu e apertou-lhe a mão, sentindo aquele arrepio de novo.

- Hyuuga? És familiar do Neji Hyuuga? – Ainda a agarrar-lhe a mão, olhou para ela.

- E-Ele é meu pri-primo.

- Estou a ver.

O loiro largou a mão dela e meteu-a nos bolsos do casaco. O silêncio instalou-se entre os dois. Não souberam quanto tempo passara desde que não se falaram, mas queriam quebrar esse incómodo.

- Então…estavas a tentar fugir? – Perguntou-lhe, sem olhar para a rapariga. Encostou-se à parede, olhando para o céu nublado.

- S-sim. Eu não go-gosto muito de ba-bares. – Hinata agarrou as mãos à frente da cintura e começou a brincar com os dedos. – Mas, e-elas insistiram.

- Estou a ver. – Olhou para ela. – Estão a tentar arranjar-te um par, então?

Hinata riu com a afirmação final dele. Por incrível que parece, sim. Elas estavam a tentar arranjar um par à força, para ela. Agora, que pensava mais claramente, tinha a sua piada.

- Como este é o m-meu último ano a-aqui, parece que elas se es-estão a esforçar bas-bastante. – Hinata olhou para Naruto, que agora olhava para ela, também. Sentiu as bochechas a arderem e logo desviou o olhar, para o chão.

- Eu compreendo. O _teme_, quer dizer, o Sasuke, também me está a tentar fazer o mesmo. Vais para onde? Se não for intrometido da minha parte. – Queria aproximar-se dela, mais um pouco.

- Vou para uma escola de arte. – Não gaguejou, pela primeira vez desde que começara a falar com o rapaz.

- És pintora? – Ele aproximou-se, sem querer, cada vez mais interessado na rapariga ao lado dele.

- N-não! N-nada disso…ap-apenas desenho um pou-pouco. – Corou mais ao sentir o calor a emanar do corpo dele.

- Se vais para uma escola de arte quer dizer que és espantosa a desenhar e a pintar e a fazer coisas desse género. Eu, se desenhar uma bolinha e pauzinhos, já é muita sorte. – Coçou a cabeleira loira.

Hinata, riu baixinho. Ele era tão querido. Apesar de o ter conhecido à pouco minutos gostava muito da sua companhia.

- Hm…queres ir para dentro? Está um pouco frio, aqui fora. – Naruto, numa tentativa de se aquecer, esfregou as mãos nos braços.

- De-desculpa. Va-vamos para dentro.

Naruto abriu a porta do bar e deixou Hinata entrar primeiro. Ele era um cavalheiro.

Ino e Tenten vieram logo a correr, pegando e roubando Hinata do loiro, que ficou um bocado à nora com aquilo tudo. Mas, não por muito tempo. Sasuke viera ter com ele.

- Já a engatar as miúdas, _dobe_?

- Não, Sasuke, tu não te estás a ver ao espelho. – Naruto foi sentar-se ao balcão, mas manteve Hinata debaixo de olho, olhando pelo ombro, de vez em quando.

As duas amigas, as histéricas e com adrenalina a mais, puxaram Hinata, de novo, para o assento e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Escusado dizer que a morena não percebeu nada do que elas diziam.

- Quem é ele, Hina? – Perguntou Ino.

- Como é que o conheceste? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Ele é giro, não é? Esta é mesmo o teu dia de sorte! – Ino estava fora de si.

- Pois é! Reparaste bem no corpo dele? Meu Deus! – Tenten estava a começar a ficar muito parecida com a loira. Alerta.

Hinata já tinha a cabeça à roda com tantas perguntas. Mas, para sua sorte, o DJ falou ao microfone, fazendo com que as outras duas se calassem.

- Boa noite a todos! Estão a divertir-se? – Perguntou ele, cheio de ânimo.

- Sim! – A resposta em uníssono foi demais para os ouvidos da morena.

- Então, preparem-se porque esta noite é dedicada aos anos 70! Para aquecer, vamos começar com um tema famoso dos ABBA: Dancing Queen! – Ele lá mexeu nuns botões quaisquer. – Todas as raparigas com dezassete anos, para a pista de dança!

E, nisto, a música começou.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>Ooo.. see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen<em>

-Esta é a música perfeita para ti, Hinata! – Tenten levantou-se logo e puxou Hinata para o meio da pista de dança, onde se começava a acumular muita gente.

- M-mas…m-mas… - A rapariga corou na hora.

_Friday night and the lights are low  
>Looking out for the place to go<br>Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
>You come to look for a king<br>Anybody could be that guy  
>Night is young and the music's high<br>With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
>You're in the mood for a dance<br>And when you get the chance_

Ino acabava de ter a melhor e mais brilhante ideia de toda a sua vida, até agora. Correu para onde estava o loiro de há pouco.

- Olá. Estás muito ocupado? Não? Ainda bem! – E, assim, com um sorriso, agarrou-lhe o braço e puxou-o para a pista, onde estava Hinata.

- Hm? O quê? Hey, espera! O que é…

Assim que chegou à pista de dança, embateu na rapariga que ainda agora conhecera e, pela qual já se sentia atraído, estranho, não é? Ela parecia uma estátua e assustada. Ele sorriu. Tinha de a ajudar, estava na sua natureza. Virou a rapariga para ele, pelos ombros e sorriu. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, embora, ainda tímida. Naruto aproximou-se do ouvido dela.

- Já alguma vez dançaste?

Hinata disse que não com a cabeça. Naruto voltou para o ouvido dela.

- Apenas, segue os meus passos.

Mais uma vez, ela acenou, mas desta vez em confirmação. Iria confiar nele.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
>Dancing Queen, feel the beat, from the tambourine oh yeah<br>You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>Ooo.. <em>_see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen_

E, sem dar por isso, Hinata já estava a dançar. Ou pelos, se é que se podia chamar dançar. O loiro e a morena cruzaram o olhar e riram. Estavam os dois a divertirem-se com estranhos. Não tão estranhos, mas, ainda assim, estranhos.

Do outro lado da pista de dança, Ino, Tenten e Sasuke, olhavam para eles. Os três com um sorriso matreiro no rosto.

- Sasuke, tu és o maior. – Ino, sem tirar os olhos de Hinata, sorriu, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

- Eu sei. Mas, olha que foi difícil tirar o Sasuke daquele quarto. A tua amiguinha Sakura arrasou-o por completo. – Ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, Sasuke, não olhou para a loira.

- A Sakura já não é minha amiga. Ela desiludiu-me bastante. – Suspirou. – Falemos de coisas mais alegres!

- Ainda bem que vocês chegaram a tempo! A Hinata já se tinha esgueirado quando olhámos para ela! – Tenten sorriu para Sasuke.

- Eu tive de tratar de umas coisas com o meu irmão, por isso é que demorámos mais um pouco. – Passou a mão pelo cabelo, já despenteado.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
>Leave 'em burning and then you're gone<br>Looking out for another, anyone will do  
>You're in the mood for a dance<br>And when you get the chance_

Hinata e Naruto estavam a ter o tempo da vida deles. Ambos a rirem, a dançar e completamente aluados. Melhor que drogas era a música. Mesmo que fosse música dos anos 70!

- Achas que lhes devemos dizer que isto foi tudo arranjado? – Perguntou Tenten a Ino.

- Eles que descubram sozinhos. – A loira sorriu. – Bem, agora se não se importam, eu vou ter com o meu namorado, antes que ele me troque por bolos.

Ino despediu-se de Tenten e Sasuke com um beijo no rosto, saindo logo de seguida.

- Achas que eles darão pela nossa falta se formos embora? – Perguntou Tenten ao rapaz ao lado dela.

- Não me parece. Estão demasiado concentrados um no outro. – Sasuke sorriu um pouco de lado.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
>Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeee<br>You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>Ooo.. <em>_see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen_

Sem serem notados, Tenten e Sasuke, saíram do bar, deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

Pelos vistos, não foram mesmos notados! Hinata e Naruto dançavam e pulavam, freneticamente, na pista de dança. Hinata passava por baixo dos braços de Naruto e Naruto agarrava-a, de vez em quando. De vez em quando, já estavam muito próximos. Mais próximos do que dois estranhos deveriam estar. Numa última volta, Hinata ficou, praticamente, colada ao corpo do loiro. Ele, por sua vez, não deixou de gostar da sensação de a ter nos braços. Deixaram-se ficar assim até a música acabasse. A olhar um para o outro, sem saberem o porquê.

_Diggin the Dancing Queen_

Assim que a música acabou, uma onde de pessoas a aplaudirem invadiu o espaço. Mas, eles, eles nem sequer notaram. Encostando as testas, com sorrisos parvos nos lábios, deixaram-se ficar ali no meio. Naruto desceu até ao ouvido de Hinata, que lhe devia ficar pelo ombro.

- Isto é capaz de ser o início de uma bela amizade.

Ela sorriu.


End file.
